Touched For The Very First Time
by alexwishington
Summary: Cliché the title is cliché. Kurt and Blaine decide to forget about all the drama at prom and share another first time experience. sweet smut but it is smut though.


**A/N: **yet another after prom fic, I know it's been done already but I was planning this shit out since before the episode aired.

I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes I have made and forgot to fix.

I would like to once again thank all of you amazing people for all the reviews on my other stories. You guys are truly great. And for those of you wanting more chapters of 'A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck' don't despair, they will be written but they'll take a while. I will post an authors note at the bottom to explain.

**as usual I do not own anything and that includes the title. sorry but I was listening to Madonna while I wrote this and that line jumped out at me.**

happy reading!

* * *

><p>"How about we blow this joint?" Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear.<p>

Kurt smiles and nods. Tonight didn't go exactly the way he had planned. In his head Kurt had imagined going to prom with Blaine and dancing with him without anybody bothering them. Well nobody did bug them, until prom king and queen were announced.

Man, was that dramatic. It all ended on a good note though, with Kurt accepting his crown like the damn diva he is.

That seemed to be the high point of prom because afterwards the crowd seemed to be getting thinner, couples going to their motel rooms to do the ultimate cliché of prom, have sex, and all the singletons going home.

And then there was Kurt and Blaine, obviously not single, but Blaine really didn't know what they were doing after prom. They hadn't discussed it, which is weird for them because they discuss everything.

Blaine did suggest they leave but he in no way was intending for it to be sexual or anything.

The couple walk hand in hand out to the parking lot and make their way to Blaine's car in comfortable silence.

"You know," Kurt says suddenly. "I think this will go great with my tiara collection."

Blaine laughs and is glad the whole prom queen drama is finally over. "I bet."

"I'm actually happy, if you can believe it."

"Are you?"

"Mhmm. I got to spend prom with the person I love, I got to slow dance with this person, and I got a tiara out of it. I'm extremely happy." Kurt smiles, coyly.

"And this person you love, who is he?" Blaine says.

Kurt looks at him with a small smile playing at his lips, "well, he doesn't go to this school, he's shorter than me, he has black curly hair, and he has these gorgeous hazel eyes that are like molten gold".

"That description can fit many boys, how do I know you're not talking about someone else?"

Kurt's small smile turns into a full blown smirk. "Because this boy has something that no other boy has."

Blaine cocks his eyebrow slightly. "Oh yeah? And what's that." He says, leaning into the side of the car while keeping a firm hold onto Kurt's hand.

"My heart."

The second those words leave Kurt's mouth, Blaine is engulfing him into a hug, so tight it should be illegal.

"Oh Kurt, you have my heart too."

"Really?" Kurt whispers against Blaine's chest.

"From now till forever." He declares.

"Forever is a long time." Kurt states.

"I don't care how long it is, just as long as I'm spending it with you."

Kurt pulls away to look into those hazel eyes he loves so much. "How come you know exactly what to say to make me blush from my head to my toes?"

"That's my little secret." Blaine says, "It's not without practice I'll tell you that much." He admits.

Kurt giggles and leans in to Blaine again.

"So, what are we doing now? Are we calling it a night, or are we going to go to diner? Or what?"

Blaine looks down slightly. There is something he wants to do. "Well, I was actually thinking we would go back to my house." He suggests.

Kurt's head snaps up so fast Blaine swears Kurt got whiplash. "Why?"

"My parents aren't home and I was wondering whether you wanted to spend the night…" Realization suddenly dawns on Kurt.

Oh…oh!

"Oh, you mean…" He says, turning a bright red that even in the dim light Blaine can see.

"Unless you don't want to. I can totally understand if you aren't ready. I can just drop you off at your house and we can forget I mentioned anything. You know what? Forget I mentioned anything. This was a stupid idea. Ugh I'm an idiot, sorry Kurt." Kurt places two fingers up to Blaine's mouth in order to stop his rambling. And so he can think for a second here.

Blaine wants to have sex with him, It's obvious. But, was Kurt ready to have sex with him yet? He will admit he's been feeling more sexually attracted to Blaine lately, but did that mean that he wants to have sex? Sex doesn't scare him as much as it used to, thanks to those handy dandy pamphlets. Hell, he's even started masturbating. And it's not like he's going to have sex with a stranger. He's having sex with Blaine. Blaine, the boy who he loves the most.

Okay, alright, Kurt decides he is ready.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Blaine says absent-mindedly, clearly he was having his own mental freak out.

"Okay, I'll go to your house, and we'll see where we take it from there." .Kurt says, fully convinced.

Blaine smiles and brings his lips to Kurt's. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Blaine… I… I want you." Kurt states, looking down as his cheeks have taken that cursed red color again.

"You want me?"

Kurt looks at Blaine with an expression that clearly says, "Yes you're a god! Of course I want you."

"Oh." he simply says.

Kurt laughs and pulls away from Blaine, who lets out a small whine at the loss of Kurt's warm body.

"Come on lover boy unlock the car." Kurt says, as he makes his way to the passenger side.

Oh right, Blaine should probably open the door.

"Sorry." he mumbles, as he unlocks the car, and then gets into it.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt says, lovingly. "Drive."

* * *

><p>They make it to Blaine's house in record time, and Kurt kind of wishes he would slow down.<p>

"Blaine, please slow down. We have all night."

Blaine looks at Kurt and quickly forgets his original plan to rush to the house. Kurt is looking at him with such love an adoration that Blaine is reminded that he loves this boy, and he wants to cherish every single moment with him. Including tonight, probably one of the most important nights of his life. Tonight, Kurt was going to lose his virginity, something he would never get back. Blaine really doesn't want him to regret it. Oh god if Kurt regrets it Blaine would never forgive himself.

"You're right." He says. "I love you." he reminds Kurt.

Kurt smiles that smile Blaine loves. The one that's so heartbreakingly beautiful and that he reserves only for Blaine. "I love you too."

Blaine gets out of the car and walks to Kurt's side. "Come on my queen." He extends his hand out and Kurt takes it with a giggle.

He knows he should probably be offended, but he can't when Blaine says it in that tone. The tone that he uses whenever he's complimenting Kurt, or whispering sweet words into his ear.

Blaine guides Kurt into the deserted house and without a further glance elsewhere leads him up the stairs and to his room.

Once inside the two boys just stand awkwardly, facing each other. Since they're total virgins they don't really know what to do at this point. Should they just get on with it? or talk about it or…?

After what seems like hours Blaine steps toward Kurt and gently cradles his head in his hands. "Kurt, you know I love you with all my heart. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Yes Blaine, I know," Kurt says.

"I need to know, are you sure about this? Like really sure? I don't want to do something you're not 100 percent sure about."

"Blaine, I'm sure." Kurt assures his boyfriend.

Blaine hold Kurt's face tighter, "Are you positive? Because Kurt, if I hurt you in any way I think I might just die." Blaine's voice cracks at the word 'die' and a tear trickles out of his amber eyes.

Kurt places his hands over Blaine's and squeezes back even tighter. "Blaine, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you and I'm ready to give myself to you. I love you so much Blaine, so much I think my heart may burst. You make me so happy and I want to share everything with you. I want to do this."

Blaine can't control the tears coming out of his eyes. What his boyfriend just said is pure poetry. He honestly can't believe he's found someone like Kurt. Someone who understands him and loves him for all his faults, cause god knows Blaine has many faults. But to Kurt they were the things that made Blaine the beautiful person he was, Kurt loves him despite everything. God, he never wants to let this perfect being go.

Without a further word Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt tenderly, making sure to put every ounce of love he has into that kiss. Kurt sighs into Blaine's mouth and wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, bringing them closer. Blaine traces his hands up Kurt's arms and begins to remove his jacket. Slowly, remembering that Kurt liked romance, '_I love the touch of the fingertips' _he had once said. Once the jacket is gone, Blaine removes Kurt's crown and places it on the nightstand, before he rids Kurt of his vest and shirt leaving him bare from the top, and Blaine just stares. Kurt's chest is milky white and smooth, absolutely no bumps, or chest hair, which Blaine likes. He was already a hairy beast enough for the both of them. Blaine reaches out and lightly traces his fingers across the velvety planes of Kurt's chest, and he Kurt shivers, his Blue eyes meeting Blaine's hazel.

Blaine steers Kurt to the bed and sits him down before sliding down to remove Kurt's boots, then his leggings, and kisses Kurt's foot, making a trail as he slides back up his body. Blaine continues the trail up Kurt's chest until he finally reaches his mouth, and with the gentlest of touches he pushes Kurt down so that he's laying back on the bed.

"You know, you should start getting undressed too." Kurt says, "make it even."

Blaine smiles and removes his tuxedo, leaving him only in his boxers.

Kurt has to remember to keep his mouth closed, but that's actually quite hard when he's got this absolute god in front of him. Blaine's gorgeous, his skin has more of an olive tone to it than his own, and he has just a light sprinkling of chest hair, enough to make him hot but not too hairy. Oh and his abs are kind of nice too.

"You're staring." Blaine states, as he observes Kurt.

"Oh sorry I can't help it. You're just so… beautiful." Kurt says, awestruck.

Blaine chuckles, and climbs onto the bed straddling Kurt. "I'm just an ugly compared to you," he states.

Kurt shakes his head. "No, I mean it, Blaine. You're a Greek statue."

Blaine smiles adoringly. "Oh, stop it."

Kurt giggles slightly and makes to remove his kilt but Blaine's hands beat him there.

"No, let me." He requests. Kurt removes his hands and allows Blaine to hook his fingers into the kilt and his underwear. Before Kurt has a chance to feel embarrassed, Blaine is sliding the clothing down his legs, making sure to brush his fingers along Kurt's legs. He's really milking this touching thing for all it's worth.

Blaine gasps slightly as he finally gets a full view of Kurt. God, he's so beautiful, and this beautiful creature is Blaine's. It may sound a bit possessive but he really was. Kurt was as much Blaine's as Blaine was Kurt's. No one is better or has more power over the other. The beauty of their relationship is that they're equals. They have been from the very beginning.

Kurt begins to shift uncomfortably under Blaine's gaze and before he can squirm away to hide Blaine has him in his arms.

"Don't fret, my love. You're so stunning. And you look even better naked." He smirks.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasps, because yeah, they were about to have sex but Kurt is still shy when it comes to any form of dirty talk. "Please, just take yours off."

Blaine does as he's told and steps out of his own underwear, and now it's Kurt's turn to stare.

Did he say Blaine was beautiful before? Well, now he was absolutely gorgeous. Before, when he saw a cock he would get so embarrassed, and grossed out, but looking at Blaine's appendage, he actually doesn't find it as unpleasant. Partly because it belongs to Blaine, and also because back then he had such a closed mind when it came to sex. He would get uncomfortable when he thought about another guy's dick or when he imagined what it would be like to masturbate. Now though, it doesn't put him off. Now he's actually curious about that kind of stuff.

Kurt boldly reaches out and wraps his hand around Blaine's member earning him a loud, surprised moan from Blaine. Wow did Kurt just make Blaine moan? He really likes the sound of it, and he softly strokes it wanting nothing more than to hear Blaine moan.

Blaine gasps. Kurt is actually stroking him. When did he get so daring? Who cares? Kurt was jerking him off and Blaine quite liked it…a lot. He quickly climbs back on top of him and capture his lips in a fiery kiss that had Kurt breathless in a matter of seconds. He detached his hand from Blaine's cock to bring it to his ass and pull him closer so that their cock touch.

"Oh fuck." Kurt gasps, his hips bucking instinctively.

"Kurt Hummel did I just hear you curse?" Blaine asks

"Shut up. It's just I didn't mean to do that." Kurt admits.

"Oh well, no harm done right?"

"Right."

Blaine stares at Kurt for a long minute before he propels his hips forward, rubbing his erection with Kurt's again.

"Ahh _Blaine,_" Kurt moans, thrusting back.

"Yes?"

"I want… oh… you… fuck!" he can't seem to get the words out, Blaine's doing amazing things with his hips right now.

"What do you want Kurt? Tell me what you want." Blaine urges, never stopping his movements.

"I want you in-inside me." Kurt finishes.

Blaine stops.

"Really? You want to bottom first?"

Kurt nods his head while biting his lower lip slightly.

"Okay," he says, and removes himself from Kurt's grasp. Kurt makes a whining sound and tries to hold onto Blaine. No, no he can't move right now.

"Wha-?"

"I'm just going to get the supplies babe. I'll be back on top of you soon enough." Kurt blushes at his words. Damn he really needs to stop that.

Blaine laughs and opens his nightstand drawer to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube from within it.

"Do we have to?" Kurt asks, gesturing to the condom. He kind of has a kink that involves Blaine coming inside of him.

"Yes, of course we have to. Safe sex is happy sex, Kurt." He says joining his beloved on the bed.

"Oh. Do you think we can forget about the condom?' Blaine raises his eyebrow. "I know, I know it's not safe. I know that, but I mean you've never been with someone and god knows I've never been with someone-"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be protected Kurt," Blaine states. "There's always that 'what if'"

"I know, I know," Kurt looks away from Blaine's eyes. "But I kind of have a fantasy where you come inside me, and I kind of wanted you to do that tonight."

Blaine stares at his boyfriend. Really? Kurt was one of _those _guys? God knows Blaine wants to come inside of Kurt, but he's not risking it. Kurt is too precious to risk getting an STD.

"Kurt, I want to but I…I can't."

"Please Blaine," Kurt pleads. "Please. Just this one time." He promises, jutting his lip out.

Damn, Kurt knew Blaine's weakness. He never denies his boyfriend anything. He's his spoiled princess… well queen now.

"Fine," Blaine sighs. "But just this once."

Kurt's smiling so much he's sure his face will rip in half. He always gets his way. Always.

Blaine rolls his eyes and pushes Kurt down so that he's laying on the bed. "You know, I really have to learn how to deny you something." he says as he covers Kurt's body with his own.

"That will never happen." Kurt informs him. "You will never be able to deny me anything because my adorableness will always be a weakness for you." Blaine chortles and leans in to press small butterfly kisses on Kurt's neck

"Want a bet?" Blaine murmurs against the skin of Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, I just convinced you to have unprotected sex with me." Kurt says, and let's the statement speak for itself.

"Damn your adorableness." Blaine sighs, and sucks at the base of Kurt's neck, right where his collarbone started, and proceeded to mark Kurt's beautiful skin.

"B-Blaine, my neck, no hickeys."

"Don't worry, it'll be easy to hide. And besides you love scarves right?"

"Yeah, but not in the middle of spring." Kurt can't help bring himself to remove Blaine though, not when he's doing _that _with his lips.

"Spring scarves, duh." Kurt pulls on Blaine's hair and instead of getting Blaine to stop, the curly headed boy only sucks harder.

"Oh god!" Kurt moans. " Blaine, can you please just get in me already?" He knows that they're supposed to be taking this slow, but at this point Kurt is just way to horny.

"As you wish my queen." Blaine bows his head to go with the statement.

"You're lucky I'm horny as fuck right now, if not I would feel inclined to hit you with something."

Blaine howls with laughter and grabs the bottle of lube. "I am only kidding, my love." He generously pours some of the sticky substance onto his hand and brings it up to Kurt's entrance, and Kurt immediately tenses up.

"Kurt, this is… is going to hurt, but I promise the pain will be gone before you know it." Blaine says, as he rubs Kurt's hole teasingly, trying not to show Kurt that he's nervous as hell.

Kurt nods, and waits patiently. He knows it's going to hurt, he knows that, this was one of those things that were going to hurt no matter what. But hopefully the pain wont last long. He wouldn't know how long it lasts, he's never done this to himself before. Yeah, when he said he was a penguin he really meant a penguin.

Blaine tentatively slides his index finger in as slowly as possible, trying to lessen the pain, but Kurt still scrunches up his face in pain. Blaine doesn't stop, knowing that it wont help much, and whispers sweet words into Kurt's ear to try to distract him from the sting.

"I know it hurts baby, I know. Just breathe. Breathe, and it'll be over soon, I love you my precious angel."

Once his finger's all the way inside, Blaine wiggles it around slightly to loosen Kurt up slightly. Kurt's so tight, Blaine's going to have to use another finger at the most if he wants to loosen him enough so that Kurt won't feel like Blaine's cock is ripping him in half.

"Kurt, I'm going to have to use another finger. You're so tight that if I don't stretch you thoroughly it'll be kind of excruciating."

"O-Okay." Kurt stutters out, Blaine's finger hurts inside him, but it's slowly starting to fade.

Blaine breathes deeply as he inserts his middle finger along with the index, and Kurt's face scrunches up even more so that now his eyes are completely shut and his mouth is hanging open slightly.

Blaine moves his fingers slowly, trying to stretch Kurt without hurting him, until his middle finger brushes past a tiny little nub, and Kurt moans louder than he had before.

"_Blaine,_" he breathes, pleasure finally starting to replace the pain.

"Do you do this to yourself, Kurt?" Blaine asks as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of Kurt

"No, th-this is the first… time, oh god,"

"I can tell, god Kurt, you're so tight."

"Can you… already? Please, I need you inside of me." Kurt implores Blaine.

"But, I'm not done yet. Patience baby." Blaine silently adds a third finger and Kurt's howling.

"Can… do you think you can hurry up?" He asks.

Blaine laughs lightly, he already knew now Kurt was going to be bossy in bed. Oh well, he has to have an attitude to go along with the crown right?

Blaine removes his fingers from within Kurt and positions himself at his entrance. He takes a moment to look down at Kurt and he's positively breathtaking; waiting in anticipation, a small smile on his lips and his eyes shining in excitement. Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt warmly, "I love you." he affirms before pushing his cock past the tight ring of muscle.

Oh god Kurt's never been in this much pain. His eyes scrunch up and even that can't stop a tear from escaping and rolling down his flushed cheek_. 'Only a little while Kurt, Blaine promised that it would only hurt for a little while. It's going to feel good soon. Soon'_

Blaine pushes in until his hips are flush against Kurt's bottom, and he stills to allow Kurt time to adjust to his length. He looks down and sees that his beloved is crying.

"You're doing amazing, love. You feel so heavenly around me, I can't wait until I get to make you feel just as great as I'm feeling now." Blaine purrs, and Kurt's hips buck up, trying to get Blaine's cock deeper inside of him.

"Blaine, babe move please." Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist and begins to move his hips, slowly because there's still some pain. Blaine immediately reciprocates Kurt's movements, bringing his hips out as far as possible and slowly pushing back in.

"_Ohhh Blaine,_" Kurt mewls, his fingers alternating between scratching Blaine's back and tangling themselves in Blaine's hair.

Blaine is taking his time with this, it's their first time and Blaine doesn't want it to end anytime soon. He wants this to be an experience for both of them. Sure, they're going to have much more sex after this but they'll never get their first time back. To Blaine, losing one's virginity wasn't about going fast or slow. It was about showing the other person how much you loved them, whether it was fast or slow.

Blaine looks down at his lover and sees that Kurt's head is thrown back against the pillow, his eyes shut and his breath coming in short little pants. God, he looks elegant even in the heat of the moment.

Kurt opens his eyes to find Blaine staring at him with a look of adoration like if he's seeing Kurt for the first time. And in a way he is. No one has ever seen Kurt this way, no one but Blaine, so in a way it was like Blaine was seeing Kurt for the first time. Kurt reaches up to place his hand against Blaine's heart, feeling his erratic heartbeat, and smiles. He's making Blaine's heart speed up this much.

"Blaine… faster." Kurt requests, and Blaine grabs Kurt's leg and hooks it over his shoulders before he picks up the pace in his thrusts. At this new angle Blaine hits Kurt's prostate with every stroke, eliciting loud moans from Kurt.

"Blaine! Oh god yes! Nnngloveyou." He jabbers, his ability to form coherent sentences flying out the window.

"Love you too." Blaine groans, picking up the pace just a tiny bit, which has Kurt's eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Okay, Kurt knew sex with Blaine was going to be great, but he didn't know it was going to be this mind-blowing. He didn't know that he would be this loud, he didn't know that Blaine would be this good at it.

Kurt feels his orgasm fast approaching and reaches down to stroke himself. Blaine swats Kurt's hand away and replaces it with his own, jerking Kurt off in rapid, short strokes.

"Oh! Blaine…I'm close. Fuck!" And with that Kurt is coming all over Blaine's hand and both their stomachs, moaning Blaine's name at the top of his lungs.

Blaine jerks Kurt through his orgasm while simultaneously speeding the thrusting of his hips until he's coming violently into Kurt's ass, groaning out Kurt's name as well.

Kurt doesn't know why, but Blaine coming into him is turning him on more than he thought he would. Maybe it's because Kurt's usually so clean that the thought of Blaine's come in his ass is a nice change from him being all anal about his hygiene (no pun intended)

Blaine pulls out and collapses next to Kurt after he's finished coming, and he looks at the other boy deep in the eyes.

They don't speak. They don't need to, what they just did speaks for itself. They made love, they shared a first time experience together. They don't need to say anything more.

But since Kurt's a chatterbox, the silence doesn't last forever.

"Is it corny if I say thank you?"

Blaine shakes his head. "Not at all, in fact I was just about to thank you"

"Were you really?"

"Mhhm. That was everything I wanted my first time to be and more. You actually surpassed my expectations."

"Were they high?"

"Very high." Blaine says, with a slight smirk, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

Blaine giggles and snuggles into Kurt. "Can I be the little spoon tonight?"

"If you want. But don't get too comfortable now."

"Why?"

"Because, we have to take a shower."

Blaine groans loudly. "Aww I don't wanna!" He buries his head into the pillow and latches on to the bed sheets. "I'm tired, all I want to do is sleeeeep." he mumbles.

Kurt giggles and attempts to pull Blaine up. "Babe, come on, we can't sleep covered in cum. That's disgusting." he says, "_Viens avec moi bébé, _shower with me."

Blaine knows enough French to understand that_ bébé _ means baby, and he just loves it when Kurt calls him baby, it's yet another one of Blaine's weaknesses.

"Alright." He sighs, and makes to stand up.

Kurt smiles adorably and reaches over to place his prom queen crown on top of his head.

"You're not really going to shower with that are you?" Blaine asks, skeptically.

Kurt rolls his eyes at him. "No, but I just love how it looks on my head." He comments as he inspects himself on the mirror hanging by Blaine's closet. "I do have the perfect shaped head for a crown." He grins, jubilantly.

"Well you do make one beautiful queen." Blaine smiles and extends his hand out to his queen so that he can get up.

"And you're my king." Kurt adds. "I know Dave won, but to me you will always be my king."

"And together we'll rule the kingdom."

"God Blaine, I swear you belong in a Disney movie."

Blaine beams, "as long as you're there with me." He says as he leads Kurt to the bathroom.

"Always."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have corrected the French. that's all I did so I'm sorry for all those who will be receiving alert messages. as always a review would make my day. :).

okay, so for those of you wondering about new chapters of "A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck" like I said at the top they will be written, but I need time. I need time to research the positions and since you all like the idea of Kurt being a bit kinky I have to research all the different types of Kinks too. I'm nothing if not thorough. That, and I don't have internet at my house, the only days I get to use internet is when I'm at the library or when I'm at a friends house, but I don't write kinky Klaine porn at my friends house. I will try to do all the research for chapter 2 today and bang out a chapter this weekend so I can post it up on Tuesday, but I'm not making any promises. I already did start on chapter 2 though. Be patient my horny readers and think about this, Kinky Klaine porn revolving around Kurt's dirty little book and fetishes will be written._**  
><strong>_


End file.
